Joker And His Girls
by operationorange
Summary: Akira Kurusu is unintentionally a bit of player. This is story about how his dalliances with various women can lead to interesting situations. LEMONS AHEAD!
1. Medical examination

In a dark alley in the slightly grimy streets of Yongen-Jaya, held a small clinic in which sat a currently sheepish young man with a bloody nose; and stood in front of him a slightly intimidating, yet alluring gothic doctor.

"What did I tell you about being careful." Tae says flatly. Joker awkwardly chuckled as he realised that he was in a bit of trouble. "It was an accident." Joker stated, feeling slightly sick from the aura exuding from the doctor. "What happened. And don't try to be cute about it" Tae says seriously.

Joker felt fear, as if anyone could make the leader of the phantom thieves scared it would be Tae Takemi. "I, er, bumped into someone, and I fell over," Joker claims, attempting to feign confidence. He averted his eyes, trailing them around the sterile white room. It felt a lot more disorganized and slapped together than any of the other medical facilities he'd been to before. X-rays dangled from the walls like strange decorations. Joker could never quite make out exactly what was wrong with the bones in the pictures, though he never looked very close. He was always otherwise preoccupied with the salacious vixen in front of him.

The stark white lights bore down across the room. He never could quite figure out how Tae managed to work in here all day without getting a severe headache.

"And that caused that mess?" as she gestures to Joker's completely broken and bloody nose, bringing his attention back to her pale face. He wasn't sure if it was makeup or if she was really that pale, but it contrasted beautifully with her dark purple lipstick and short purple hair that wrapped around her face, accentuating its beauty from its surroundings. As beautiful as she was, however, she could be pretty scary when she wanted to, and Joker thought back to the times where she'd experiment on him with seemingly little sympathy for her little guinea pig. Of course, he had asked for it, as he had desperately needed her medicines for his dalliances in the Metaverse.

He responded curtly. "Yes"

"Bullshit"

Of course it was bullshit, but Joker was just about too proud to admit that he had received the injury from a small teenage girl. A surprisingly strong teenage girl, seemingly, but a teenage girl nonetheless.

*Flashback*

Futaba's face was one of complete furies. She thought, she was fine with losing at video games, but the smirk on Joker's face as he dominated her at Street fighter ignited anger in her heart. Joker clutched victory, stood up in triumph, and turned to the girl and smirked,

"That was a bit too easy"

Next thing a controller was flying at his face, and hit his nose with a thud.

*Flashback End*

"I'm telling you I bumped into someone and fell" Joker continued to keep up his weak facade in the hope that Tae would concede. Which was a long shot but hey, he had to at least try.

Eventually after a long stare, Tae's expression turned into one of a sigh.

"You aren't gonna give are you."

"I was telling the tr-"

"Zip it." Joker shut up. Tae put a strap that would hold his nose in place as it healed.

"Just be careful, don't do anything strenuous and you'll be fine, you lost a lot of blood: honestly, I can't believe you decided to just walk over here with blood streaming down your face." Akira perked up slightly at this. He smiled at her. "Thanks Tae, I really appreciate all of your help."

Joker was one of the very few people who could make Tae's heart flutter. Going slightly red, although not detectable to the human eye, Tae says warmly "Anytime". Joker began to walk through the cramped examination room towards the door. Then he hit the floor. Hard.

The next thing Joker knew his face felt very warm and pressed against something very soft. It felt heavenly, his face surrounded by what felt like warm, fluffy pillows. "Ah, you're awake" Joker peered up to see Tae's satisfied, smiling face looking down at him.

He was confused but then quickly realised the situation that he was in and completely lost his normally cool composure. "T-Tae, what are y-" Tae shushes him, enjoying Joker's awkwardness.

"Just relax, you lost more blood than I thought" Joker couldn't relax; as he came to a sudden realisation. Not about what had happened to him, but actually something much, much, more important.

Tae wasn't wearing a bra.

Joker had never felt quite as embarrassed as he did right then. Don't forget that despite his personality; Joker was still a teenage boy. He was struggling to handle this situation. He decided to just appreciate the sensation. He began to savour the feeling, and noticed that she must've been wearing a compression bra because her tits felt much larger than they looked.

He had to admit, he was slightly upset when Tae finally released her almost motherly grip in him.

"Jeez, you make me panic sometimes" Joker struggled to let out a smirk, struggling back to his usually suave demeanour. "Ahh you worry about me? I didn't know you weren't completely made of ice" Tae laughed. Joker enjoyed seeing her happy. "Don't tell anyone." She responded in a light voice, different from her typical seductive tones.

Tae had become much more flirty recently he noticed. Joker began to go go even more red than he was before and he took note that her breasts certainly looked quite a bit larger than usual, jutting out from her loose top and white jacket, unfortunately for him; Tae seemed to take notice and took her opportunity to pounce.

"Oh is my little Guinea pig getting embarrassed" Joker was indeed embarrassed, as Tae leaned in very close to the sitting Joker. "Not used to being close to a women?" Tae's chest was pressing into Joker's now; her face close to his. He did not know what to do; he had no preparation. Should he kiss her? Should he wait and see what happens? His erection was throbbing. "W-wait" Joker exclaimed quietly in confusion, before Tae pressed her lips against his.

Joker was in complete shock; mainly at the sudden move. He didn't think she would actually be so bold as to kiss him. After all this time, he'd thought about kissing and more with her many times before in the past. How could he not, with a woman as attractive as her in such close proximity.

Tongues soon got involved, and Joker decided to just go with the flow of and yelped in surprise as she started stroking his erection. This continued with Tae firmly straddling Joker's hips, allowing both parties to enjoy their sudden makeout session. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Wha-what?" Joker said weakly as Tae retreated. "You mustn't forget you need rest to recover from your 'accident'" She said with a sly smile. Joker had forgotten about his throbbing broken nose. In his shock and embarrassment he just went, "Of-of course" as he stood up and began towards the door. "Then I'll, er, see you" Tae just kept her smile and said "Goodbye"

He escaped out onto the dusty streets of Yongen-Jaya and started back to Le Blanc, passing the downtrodden businessmen and chattering housewives towards the small, quiet, charming establishment of which he was a resident. He rushed quickly through the cafe and the up stairs. Sojiro failed to spare any mind to Joker as he focused on his lit cigarette.

He laid back on his bed and thought 'Damn, she just left me totally blue-balled'. He lay there for a moment longer, staring up at the dusty wooden ceiling of the attic before he got a text from Tae simply stating "Sweet dreams." with an image of her blowing a kiss, and with some deep cleavage.

It's fair to say that Joker had a lot of personal time that night, with Tae the only thing on his mind. It's fair to say that his dreams certainly were sweet that night.

* * *

Makoto was very worried about Joker.

The morning was cold and with her breath condensing out in front of her she spotted him walking into school and couldn't help but notice his nose strapped up. She was worried but when she saw how he was acting she knew something was up. At lunch before she approached him he seemed either very deep in thought, or completely lost from the world, with a hint of tiredness to his face.

"Hey!" Joker suddenly snapped back to planet earth. "Oh, hey, Makoto" Akira replied with a stilted mock smile. "Are you okay? You've been acting off today." Makoto states with a voice of deep concern. Joker took note and responded with, "Oh my, I didn't know miss president was so worried about me" Makoto clearly reddened at this. "I feel so special!' Joker executed this perfectly, turning Makoto's face into a tomato colour.

"W-well of course I do! It's my duty as student body president!" Joker just flashed his handsome smile at her and said "I'm only playing with you, trust me, I'm fine." His method worked. Makoto seemed convinced.

"Anyway, remember our study session after school." Makoto stated shyly slowly coming down from her previous blushing session.

'Shit' thought Joker. He had completely forgotten about his plans with Makoto. He had enough trouble keeping focus with what happened the night before with the texts, her having sent him another one that morning, one with her wearing a VERY tight shirt, that simply said "good morning"

Joker took note of the fact that she definitely wore a minimizer bra because her tits seemed much larger then seemed, they could even be called huge. "Ah, yes, of course." Joker responded "Great I'll see you in the library, I gotta go to do some council stuff first."

"Bye." responds Joker watching her strut away from him with grace. He was unsure whether to look forward to the study session or not, but he always enjoyed hanging out with Makoto even it was studying. But he spent the entire day with Tae on his mind. He wandered about the city doing his usual tasks, not spending any time with others despite offers, mainly because he was very distracted and before he knew it was time for him to study with Makoto.

He hoped that she would be able to help him regain his focus.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Joker suddenly snapped back to reality. He had been sitting in his room dingy room just thinking about Tae with his head high in the clouds before Makoto's text brought him crashing back to reality.

 **Update: improved and edited 23/9/19**


	2. The nurse isn't in

The next day the rain came crashing down upon the diverse streets of the city. Joker's broken nose made him regret going into school, but his reputation was bad enough as it was, so skipping was definitely not an option for him.

Worst of all, he still had his salacious confident trapped in his head, after leaving him high and dry the night before. He was desperately horny, any female contact would set him off. He had no idea what was wrong with him, maybe it was a side effect of the drug Tae gave him that she said would help with any issues, but Joker was stiff as iron, preventing him from being able to properly focus, coupled with a slight dizziness. He figured it was just a result of blood loss that was making feel ill. Who knew so much stress could come from a thrown controller. He couldn't go home, especially after promising Makoto he'd hang out with her. In his sorry state he got left distracted. This was until Makoto caught his attention once again.

"Joker? Joker!"

Joker suddenly snapped his head towards Makoto saying "Huh" before realising what was happening "Yes, sorry; what were we talking about" Said Joker trying to get back on topic. "Are you sure you're okay, you look quite red, and you look like you didn't sleep at all last night" Makoto replied. He was not okay. Especially at the closeness of him and Makoto. They were sitting close together at the table in the student council room, a room that excused a sense of both order and chaos, with students often suffering through meeting after meeting at the large table in the middle. In her concern she had turned and inadvertently found herself very close to him, with her chest pushing ever so slightly into his side. Joker assumed it wasn't on purpose, but the accidental contact was making his situation much worse.

Only now that Makoto could see him up close she could tell that Joker didn't look well. As she was sitting directly next to him she could see some of the swelling around the cast around his face, bags under his eyes and redness on his cheeks.

"Maybe we should just cancel this session, you don't look too good" Makoto says with concern. At this point, Joker was becoming dizzy and out of it, becoming dreary looking and dazed. He was having a lot of trouble thinking: Makoto was amazed at the rapid deterioration of the state of the younger man sat in front of her, unaware of the effects of the medication he took. "Huh, yeah, maybe." Makoto was becoming very worried. "I think we should get you home."

Makoto said this but Joker just sat there staring at her blankly. His mind was spinning but he wanted to recover the situation. His mind drifted to her face. The delicate angles and paleness of her skin reminded him of Tae, but they were different, more pretty than sexy. Thinking about how attractive she was he blurted out. "Hey Makoto."

"Yes, Joker?" She responded confused.

"You're really pretty" A wave of shock and embarrassment went across Makoto's face. This surprised Makoto. 'Is he pulling a prank on me?' she thought to herself. Her skin flushed and became bright red at Joker's comment.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Akira just smiles, resting his head against her shoulder. "Like really beautiful." He felt faint, and soon he was passed out against her shoulder.

Makoto felt severely hot and confused. She refused to think any further about what he had just said, but it was a losing battle. "Um, I think we need to go find a teacher."

It was then that she realised that he had passed out. Makoto sprung to her feet, and dashed out of the student council room into the hall and quickly found a teacher; conveniently Joker's homeroom teacher, Ms. Kawakami.

Sadayo Kawakami was tired. As usual. She had finally finished marking the most recent test and, though relieved after finishing work, was not looking forward to having to go off to work at her second job as an ordering maid. This was abundantly clear when anyone would have cared to look closely enough. The circles under her eyes were visible under her light makeup, and her shoulders slumped more than you'd expect from a woman like herself. Her loose clothing hung from her, though she still managed to look presentable as was required of her as a member of faculty.

"Ms Kawakami!" Sadayo turned to see Makoto Niijima trying to get her attention.

"Niijima, why are you yelling after me?" Makoto seemed very worried. This triggered a light look of worry on her own; if Makoto was worried then she knew it would be of concern to her too. "Ren has passed out in the student council room, I need your help!" She exclaimed with panic.

Normally when something like this happened to a student, she would begrudgingly sigh and plan to chew them out for causing trouble. But with Joker it was different. No one else knew, but Sadayo held Joker very close to her heart. Perhaps it was because of their shared secret meetings in his dusty attic room, which allowed her to discover that her troublesome bother of a transfer student was actually a very charming and gentle young man.

She darted into the student council room and saw Joker lying with his head on the table. Sadayo, trying to keep calm says, "I'll bring him to the nurse's office, please pack up your things and go home for today." Makoto in a flurry of panic said, "Yes, ma'am" and clears up her things and proceeds to quickly go, leaving Sadayo alone with Joker.

She began to pull Joker off his chair and practically dragged Joker to the nurse's office. Because school had finished an hour or two before, the nurse had gone home, as had most of the staff. In addition, most of the students had gone home by this point, leaving her to awkwardly drag Joker through the well trodden halls of Shujin academy. She burst into the medical room, stumbled over to the bed lay Joker in with him on his back. She took a second to stand up straight and catch her breath. 'I haven't had to do any heavy lifting like that in a while.' it was then that she realised.

Joker had a massive erection.

Sadayo had seen her fair share of penises, but none that looked so big. She could see it strained against the fabric of his trousers. It stood proudly from the centre of the bed. She wanted to touch it. Her heart immediately started beating a thousand times faster. Sadayo suddenly became very embarrassed at the thought of touching it, and doing... other things.

'Jeez, that must be painful.' She moved toward him so that she was almost hovering over him, staring down at it. 'I would be doing him a favour by letting it out, It's not like I have any ulterior motives; and anyway, a relationship between a student and teacher would be completely inappropriate… not that our relationship isn't already.' She touched it. She definitely had ulterior motives.

She immediately reddened. She was amazed at how hard it felt in her hand. She could feel herself becoming aroused. 'I should let it out, it must be painful.' She began to unzip his trousers. There was no other sounds in the room except the sound of the zipper and Sadayo's increasingly heavy breathing. It was soon released to the slightly chilly air and it popped out and looked bigger than before. Sadayo couldn't help but grab hold of it. She was quickly getting wet at the feeling of it's hardness and pulsating beat.

Sadayo then proceeded to release it from the coverage of his boxer shorts. She let out a small gasp. His cock was huge. It was straight and felt as hard as steel. It was pulsating furiously; sparks shot up her body from her hand and she thought it must've been like that for a very long time because it was purple and harsh looking.

At first she thought about how she shouldn't be doing what she was doing, but she hadn't been with a man in a very long time, and she found herself losing a battle against her own instincts. She wanted to suck it. At this point, she was very horny and gave in to her urges. She began to lick the purple tip. She could hear Joker moaning in his sleep. For a moment she let go in panic and checked to see if he had possibly awoken. But she didn't care. She began to bob her head up and down on his dick, covering it in her saliva.

It had been a while since she'd done it, so she slowly had to get used to it. She slowly began to work it slowly back down her throat, getting slowly deeper with each stroke. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed blowing and worked his shaft with her hand, stroking every part not covered by her mouth. She felt like slut in the way she enjoyed the feeling of his dick in her mouth. She felt so hot at the idea of the inappropriateness of the situation. It would ruin her career if anyone found out she was having a sexual relationship with a student within the school, and especially so soon after Kamoshida. It wouldn't help matters that it was the controversial transfer student too. The idea of fucking him in her desk in her classroom entered her mind and she began to suck him even harder, filling the office with the sounds of sucking and slurping as his dick was covered in her spit.

Joker was fidgeting in his passed out state. Sadayo couldn't stop at this point. Her hand had begun to work her hand under her skirt, slowly rubbing herself. The feeling of wetness covered her hand, which she eventually worked under her panties, increasing her pleasure. She could hear his breath hitching and she guessed he would soon come.

She stopped sucking and just began to jack him into her mouth using her own spit as lubricant. She fully intended to have him ejaculate into her mouth, she was desperate for it. She was rubbing herself vigorously at this point. Joker came. A huge load shot into her mouth with a groan from the phantom thief. Some of it splashed on her face but the majority went in her mouth. She let out a loud moan as she managed to come herself. It felt incredible, with the taste of his come covering her tongue, and leaking out of her mouth down her chin.

Sadayo rested on the floor leaning against the bed. She could hear Joker's breath slow back down as she came back down from her own orgasm, the best one she'd had in a long time.

She cleaned herself up and hoped it wouldn't be obvious what she had just done. She hovered back over Joker and quickly covered him up in case someone suddenly came in or if he woke up. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and allowed it to linger for just a second, so that she could savour the contact.

Sadayo pulled away when she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. She quickly scrambled into a suitable position in time before anyone could get a hint at what she was doing. Thankfully, no one came in and so she figured that she had to hurry up and get him home.

She managed to wake him up and told him what happened, carefully excluding the part with the blowjob. He quickly apologized and headed home as he felt better, leaving Sadayo all alone. She felt a pang of annoyance as she realised. She never asked what happened to his nose. But one thought dominated her mind. The thought of having sex with him.

* * *

Makoto was sitting, alone, in her room, resting her head against the wall behind her pillows. She felt worried about Joker, but she was way too embarrassed to message him and ask how he was. 'You're really pretty… Like beautiful' replayed over and over in her mind. The thoughts she was having, slightly inappropriate ones, about those words lead her bury her face in her pillow thinking 'stupid Joker'. No boy had ever made her in this state. She hated it, how much she was infatuated with him. It made her hot, and she got angry at herself for struggling with primal emotions. She tried in vain to slip away to sleep early, trying to relax and forget about the boy that had gotten her in such a state.

* * *

Joker got home tired, walking like a zombie through the train station and the streets of Yongen-Jaya; albeit feeling much better, erection less and no longer struggling to focus. He came back in with no greeting to Sojiro and rushed up to his room. He didn't see Sojiro's small smirk. He didn't have to. He'd find out shortly, as he walked into his room and saw her.

"Hello, my little Guinea pig"

 **Thanks for reading. Please comment any suggestions for future situations for Joker to find himself in. ;) Update: improved and edited 24/9/19**


	3. Disrupted

Akira immediately flinched. A look of surprise and awkwardness appeared on his face. He was hoping that evening he could quickly go to sleep and forget about the stresses of the past day. She had unfortunately interrupted that. "Oh, h-hey Tae" She gave him a sly, seductive smile. "You poor thing," Tae says standing up. "With that broken nose, and could it be that your medicine had a few.. side effects." Akira was still shocked at how Tae was acting. She began to walk over to him.

Akira was excited at the prospects of the aura Tae was exuding. He felt tension brewing in his pants. "I must apologize for any trouble I may have caused you." Akira began to notice the clothing Tae was wearing was quite sexual. Her top was low cut showing the cleavage of Tae's rather large bust. He could also see no bra. He was getting more tense. Tae noticed him checking her out.

"I normally wear a compression bra, I don't like people staring. But I don't mind you getting a look at their true size" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bed. He soon fell onto it alongside Tae who straddled his thigh. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let's continue from where we left off, shall we." She pressed her lips against Akira's. Her arms wrapped around his head.

Her tongue found it's way into his mouth as they began to wrestle with their tongues. Akira decided to take control of the situation and pressed her down against the bed so that he was on top of her. "Someone's excited" Tae panted before continuing to make out with Akira. He decided to get risky and reached to fondle Tae's tit.

This elicited a moan from the doctor. She began to play with the button on Akira's trousers with one hand, the other firmly on the back of his head. It eventually came undone, and she began to pull his trousers down. Akira did the same to her, leaving her in just her top and her purple and black lingerie panties. Akira was left in his shirt and boxers , with his erection jutting out making a tent. Tae took it upon herself to begin stroking it. She was amazed at the true length of it, as she only got a quick feel the day before, but she could now tell that it was HUGE. It only made her more horny.

Vmmm vmmm. Vmmm vmmm.

Akira's phone was ringing. They stopped kissing. They looked at the phone. Tae looked annoyed. "Should I get that?" Tae continued to look annoyed. "Just do it."

Makoto sat inside the diner that she was now stuck inside. The embarrassment that she now faced was unbearable. Who goes to the diner at this hour and forget your wallet. The remaining staff member had to wait after closing for her to get her hands on enough money to pay, and needless to say she was completely pissed.

Even more embarrassing for her was the fact that she had to call upon Akira, who she already couldn't face after what he said to her earlier, but she had no one else she could ask as her sister would probably murder her. She completely regretted rushing out of the house trying to get him out of her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She had lost all hope of ever being able to maybe have a relationship with him, not she had much hope to begin with. Then again… 'You're really pretty… like beautiful'. These words replayed in her head once again: and once again her entire face went red, causing her to bury her face in her hands.

Akira was not happy about the situation he was in. He was so close to getting laid, and yet his kindness had forsaken him. He knew Makoto couldn't ask anyone else; but he was slightly regretting telling he that he was all better after that afternoon's incident. But he couldn't let her down. He definitely couldn't let her get chewed out by the police because her sister would kill her, and she couldn't tell her sister because she would also kill her. But he knew he couldn't chew her out about it. 'I mean, we all make mistakes; though some of those mistakes ends up preventing their friends from getting laid.

Akira felt a lot less angry when he saw how Makoto was when he came to bail her out. The sheer guilt and innocence on her her face was something he had never witnessed.

When she saw him, she tried to become more composed and tried to begin to say something but Akira shut her down by saying, "Don't worry about it" Makoto just shyly nodded. Akira paid the waitress and began to walk out of the diner into the chilly street. They began to walk to the station when Akira looked back to see Makoto shivering, with her head down clearly still ashamed. He let out a sigh.

He turned around and took off his jacket. He handed it to her. She saw and blushed. "I-Im fine" She says meekly not making eye contact.

"No you're not. Put it on." Makoto reluctantly obeyed. Her cheeks were completely red, both from the strangely cold night, and from embarrassment. Embarrassed was all Makoto seemed to feel that day.

Akira brought her all the way back to her home where she would sneak in. She handed him back the jacket, not making eye contact. The words kept playing over in her head 'beautiful'. "Sorry. For wasting your evening" she said as he began to quietly walk away. "Don't worry about it" he simply responded.

"Hey Akira" Akira turned around. She plucked up the courage. "Do I look pretty to you?"

"No" A look of sadness and disappointment descended on her face.

"Beautiful" He said turning around, away from her shocked expression.

She went asleep as she spent a lot of that day, red, with Akira on her mind.

Akira, however, was conflicted.


	4. Kawakami and confliction

Akira was conflicted about the situation he was in. As he walked down the foggy streets of Yongen Jaya, he thought about what was happening with him, Tae, Makoto, Futaba, and strangely, Kawakami.

The later of which had been acting strangely. In fact that whole week had been rather peculiar, as many of the women in his life had been acting off. Tae had only talked to him through a single text telling him to take the cast off his face, leaving his nose looking pretty much the same as it was before his little accident. Speaking of his accident, his only contact with Futaba was when he walked into Le Blanc after finishing work early.

He and Futaba only had a moment of eye contact when she sprinted out of Le Blanc leaving Akira very confused, before he realised that he hadn't talked to her since that evening where she got mad at him and broke his nose. Akira managed to look back not with anger but with amusement. He figured that things would sort out, perhaps he should buy her a gift? That was the question he asked himself. Wasn't it her fault? He decided to move it to back of his mind, to ask himself later, when he undoubtedly would be in a better position to consider his options.

Every interaction with Makoto, seemed to end with her becoming very flustered, only for to quickly make an excuse to quickly leave. Though it could not be said that Akira was not slightly appreciative of this predicament. He was becoming conflicted about his emotions, he wanted to have sex with Tae, but he also liked Makoto. Unfortunately for him the events of that day only caused his thoughts to become more muddled.

It started when he was asked into Kawakami's office that lunch time.

Ever since the day a week ago Kawakami was struggling to keep herself in check. She never thought that one blowjob could leave her so… horny. She spent the whole week wearing pads to absorb her wetness. She wanted him. And she wanted him bad. She felt rather shameful about the whole thing. She wasn't aloud to have relationships with her students but she couldn't help but fall victim to her desires. She had to fuck him.

Akira felt slight fear at the prospect of being called to Kawakami's office, even if their relationship was most unconventional. He reckoned that it had something to do with his fainting last week, seeing as she hadn't really talked to him, and only asking him questions in class.

What happened when he got there was not something he was expecting at all. He came into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He felt slight confusion seeing Kawakami sitting on her desk waiting for him.

"Umm, you wanted to see me?" Akira was less formal with Kawakami than with other teachers. "Ahh, yes about that." Kawakami started, her face getting redder at the thoughts inside her head whizzing at the sight of him. "I have a problem, and I need you to help sort it out." She says this not looking at Akira. "What kind of problem?" Akira responding to her worried face. She stood up. "Just promise you'll take responsibility, OK?" Akira became more confused. She reached forward and grabbed his arm. This did not quell his confusion.

She then quickly pulled him towards her, quickly pressing her lips against his own. He was now less confused, more shocked than anything. Akira decided to just go along with it, Tae having inadvertently leaving him blue balled.

Looking back later on he decided that was probably not best thing he could've done. He could only dwell on his past mistakes, so there was not bothering to truly regret it.

Her tongue quickly rushed into his, with her arms wrapping around his head, her straddling one his legs, which were dangling off the table Kawakami had pushed him on. She was moaning into his mouth. He could feel his tongue battle against Kawakami's, as his head was pressed against her face. Akira was shocked at her aggression. He was hard, and he could feel it pressing against her leg. She was very aware of it, and began to rub her leg against it. Akira gave her a due reaction.

After a few minutes he decided to take control, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipped her over, so that he could control the progress. Kawakami liked this decision.

She began to move her hands to the buckle of his belt, and skillfully undid it. She began undo his button and zipper in order to release his cock. Akira stopped thinking and let it happen.

His member was released from its prison.

As Kawakami began to stroke his long length, she could feel herself drooling into Akira's mouth, not that he noticed. He was focused on her hands.

Their liplock ended as Kawakami moved her face towards his crotch. She could hardly wait.

Akira smiled at the memory.


	5. Kawakami and confliction part 2

It was probably the most delightful thing Akira had ever experienced, at least at the point that it happened. Kawakami was truly talented. Every single movement her mouth made only added to this simple bliss of the blowjob. It was slightly disheartening for Akira when he began to think about whether she did this often. He supposed that, even though she reassured him that she didn't do any extra... services, she may have practiced during her nightly job.

He decided it was better to forget about it.

He was struggling to think in the situation that he was in. He had never felt anything that felt quite so good. He looked as she brought her pink lips toward his penis, giving it a few kisses as his erection began to tower up, giving an obvious sign that his excitement was getting much more fierce. His body being quite honest, he went on to place his hand on top of her breasts, if only to touch her for a little while. He could tell that she wasn't wearing her bra and breasts filled his hands, though he was not in a good position to properly grope them.

Her tongue caressed the underside of his shaft. Every so often she would begin kissing and licking the tip, sending shots of joy up his body. The way she stared up at him made him admire how sexy she looked. He liked it.

Kawakami was extremely wet with Akira touching her breasts. Her panties were completely soaked through, and she couldn't help but slide her hand down underneath her pantyhose. She imagined Akira touching her down there, thrusting his tongue inside…

This resulted in a renewed vigor in her pleasuring efforts. Akira was tense all over. The intense nature of her blowjob was pushing him to the edge. He felt like he would die of embarrassment if he came after only a few minutes.

'Thank god I didn't die' thought Akira, as he continued his walk down the chilly streets. The memories of what happened running through his mind made him slightly horny. It made has red cheeks even redder. Thankfully he was wearing a long jacket that covered his crotch, so any erection would be hidden.

"Ahh shit… Sadayo" Akira complained. She was not slowing down. He was at his limit. "It's okay just let it all out into my mouth" She was rubbing herself vigorously, enjoying the feeling of his dick hitting the back of her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside. The thought of him thrusting his dick inside her made her moan into his cock. He could feel the vibrations radiate through his cock. He was ready to explode. Kawakami noticed this and shoved him down her throat

He couldn't help himself and shot it directly into her throat. The sensation caused Kawakami to cum herself, causing her to allow Akira's sperm to fill up her mouth and begin to dribble down her chin. She hadn't felt so good in a long time. He watched as she struggled to swallow it all down, which he discovered was an extremely sexy sight.

This wouldn't last long as this did take place in the middle of a lesson that Akira had to excused from. Sadayo was too exhausted to even get mad when the bell rang signalling the beginning of the next period. She was hoping that they would have more time to do certain other activities

Akira would go on to feel pretty bad about all of this. He couldn't bring himself to blame himself, as most teenage boys would've gone for it, but felt bad about doing it nonetheless. He liked Makoto, but he also liked Tae, and maybe Kawakami? Relationships are complicated he decided. And Futaba. He decided he should just try and talk to her. Though he could try and ask Sojiro for help. This is fucking annoying, is also what he decided.

Relationships are very, very hard.


	6. Plans, plans, plans

He was doing to have to be careful about how he went about this. He needed to figure out a way to apologize to Futaba, even though he didn't really do anything. He knew that she was upset, but he couldn't think of a way to make her feel better.

Two days after Kawakami's blowjob

Akira sat on the train, trying to read as Morgana advised him everytime he got a seat, which annoyed the shit out of him. He didn't need reminding every fucking time.

He was worried. Futaba, Tae and Makoto weren't talking to him; and Kawakami had two sick days in a row. It was so bad that Ann and even Ryuji noticed. He NEEDED to sort it out; but how?

*What Kawakami was doing at that time*

"Ugh, Uuh, Oooooh" Kawakami moaned. "Akira! AKIRAAAA!" She shoved her vibrator deeper inside of her, imagining it was Akira's penis. She had become almost obsessed with sex ever since what had happened with Akira. She needed him to fuck her. But it was too risky to do at school she decided. She had a plan.

*Back to Akira*

He wanted things to go back to normal. Before everyone stopped acting normally.

And he had a plan. Futaba would hang out in Le Blanc before leaving before Akira got back from his job at the beef bowl. He decided that he would not go to work that day, and surprise Futaba, in doing so, forcing her to talk to him. 'Today is perfect' thought Akira as stood on the train, thinking things over.

The atmospheric streets were foggy, with the darkness of the night closing in quickly. Akira knew the streets like they were the back of his hand after all this time. The pathways around Yongen Jaya, though, murky, made Akira feel comfortable, and he felt safe walking down the street that would eventually allow him to turn into Le Blanc. He had seen the same sights what felt like a million times, but he still weirdly enjoyed the place. Be turned to go to Le Blanc.

The day was perfect, with no Sojiro, and Futaba not having a clue that he was going to come home early, seeing as he made the strategic decision to leave his phone behind in his attic room.

Futaba had quite the shock when Akira suddenly walked into Le Blanc without any warning. Akira saw a look of shock, then embarrassment and fear flash across Futaba's face. She stood up straight. She seemed to realise there was no escape from him anymore.

She was so sure Akira would get mad at her and leave her. He was the best friend she had ever had and if he left her she would almost definitely revert back to her old ways soon after. Futaba had to say something.

"Sorry Akira" Akira was surprised at her saying this. He hadn't expected her to say something first. He was expecting he would have to force an answer out of her. Akira stood there, poker faced. His plans were ruined. He did not think that this was how it was going to go down.

Futaba had calmed, but now she was getting annoyed. "Are you going to say anything!" Akira looked at her with slightly scared and surprised expression. He walked closer "Oh yeah, I er, wanted to apologize for making you mad at me after what happened last week." It was now Futaba's turn to again be surprised. "Y-you mean you're not mad at me?" Futaba responded incredulously.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-But I threw that controller at you and broke your nose" She said to him, incredulously.

"I wouldn't get mad at you over that" This made her immensely happy. She didn't think. Futaba jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He managed to catch her, and held her up with her feet off the ground.

"I thought you hated me! I thought you were going to abandon me!" She started crying into his chest, feeling bad about doubting Akira's friendship. Akira was very surprised at her actions. "I would never hate you Futaba." He let her back her feet, so he could use one of his hands to wipe away her tears. No doubt anyone who entered Le Blanc now would surely be confused as to what was happening. According to plan, the store was closed. Akira's plan was effective in that regard.

Futaba's heart beat increased tenfold as she gazed into Akira's sharp, grey eyes. She loved him. She loved everything about him. His smell of coffee, how liked the same video games as her, and how he was the catalyst of her coming out of her shell. " **Fuck it"** she thought; and kissed him.

This was not how Akira thought this would go down. It was too easy, and the result was something he had not expected. She kissed him for about six seconds before pulling away. She seemed extremely happy before quickly turning incredibly red and embarrassed. She squealed and ran away out of Le Blanc.

Akira was left there in shock; as Futaba rushed back to her house as quickly as her little body could take her. She was embarrassed, but in her head the victory sound from FF7 played in her head. " **I kissed Akira!".** Akira was in utter shock. He never in a million years expected this to happen. But he soon realised. " **Shit, This complicates things hugely!"**

Futaba left Le Blanc in such a hurry she didn't notice someone standing just next to the door to the left, as she turned right.

"This is getting interesting" Tae said to herself. "Very interesting" She walked home and began to formulate her plan.

* * *

"Stupid Akira" Makoto thought over and over as she sat at her desk trying to study. But her mind was on other things. Well, a person. She had exhausted herself with work trying to stop thinking about him. But nothing was working. She hadn't talked to him pretty much all week, out of sheer embarrassment and nervousness.

She knew that she would have to sometime soon, she couldn't avoid him for the rest of time. She didn't want to avoid him for the rest of time.

She figured it out. She loved him. It was sudden. It came out of nowhere for her. The thought made her go redder than she was before. " **No, nononono, No!"** She refused to believe it, and so led to her spending the rest of the cold night laying on her bed arguing with herself, one half of her agreeing, the other valiantly fighting against the idea.

As she went to sleep that night she couldn't have known what the future would bring. Then again; none of them did.

* * *

 **Futaba joins the mix! Reviews are appreciated, I like to know whether these chapters are complete shit or not. Things should begin to properly ramp up soon I promise!**


	7. Oh shit

School was the last thing on Akira's mind. He was not sure what the fuck was going on. First Tae, then Kawakami, during school no less, and now Futaba too. Makoto was also a concern. He feared that perhaps he had inadvertently led her on a bit strongly. He was unsure of how he felt about any of the girls that he was getting involved with. " **I need to think** " is what he thought one evening in Le Blanc.

It was the day after when Futaba had kissed him. He was concerned about Kawakami, even though she had returned to school, she seemed very out of it. She was not taking priority in his thoughts, as he guessed she was just tired from working and fell under the weather. Three girls in the span of just under a week, one normal kiss, two makeout sessions, one of which resulted in a blowjob, the other led him to what could've been actual sex.

He'll never know, as he'd tell you tell you with what would undoubtedly be sadness and perhaps regret.

He needed to relax is what he decided. He resigned himself to playing video games, an activity that had not participated in since the incident at the beginning of the story. He remembered what happened, and then remembered what happened after, and everything that happened during the week, and soon enough he was back where he started. He remembered what happened with Kawakami, and remembered what happened with Tae. He got an erection.

He didn't know what to do about Tae. She seemed pretty pissed at him when he took off to go and help out Makoto; and she hadn't talked to him since, save for the text to tell him to take the nose cast off his face. He assumed that she was going to put him through a more difficult medical trial or something a like to get back at him for doing that.

He got on with playing his video games. He decided upon castlevania, as he thought it would do a good job of keeping him preoccupied.

He wound up getting so distracted, he didn't hear the light patter of footsteps up the stairs to his dusty attic room. "Ahem" he heard a woman cough behind him. He was not ready for this kind of interruption. He instinctively hit pause on his controller, and quickly turned around.

He turned to see Tae standing there the with a sly, seductive smile. Akira initially panicked, not showing physically. He just stood quickly and began to drink in her appearance. She seemed more dolled up compared to when he last saw her. The usual punk theme of her clothes was evident in what was wearing now. She was wearing a tight crudely cropped grey band t-shirt, with torn sleeves, rips around the sides and collar bone. It reminded him of the one she wore in one of the pictures she sent him. Her black skin tight jeans wear ripped at the knees, which black studded leather boots. He could see the inklings of a purple lacy bra underneath her shirt.

It was, at least for Akira, incredibly sexy. Her smile sent shivers down his spine. She looked more casual than how he normally saw her, but then again she liked to keep a small flirtatious distance from him.

"H-hi Tae" he mumbled. She quickly put her hand on his nose, and put the other hand on his jaw to move his face around. Akira went with it. "Hmm, the swelling seems to have gone down nicely. The fracture was small, so it has healed quickly." Tae observed, not looking into his eyes. "Now, onto more pressing matters"

She grabbed the back of his head and began to kiss him. Akira responded quickly, kissing back. The kiss didn't have time to deepen before Tae broke the kiss. "You are better than last time, don't tell me you've had a little…." she paused, looking into his eyes. "Practice?" Akira choked at this.

"Oh, maybe you have?" Akira started laughing awkwardly.

"N-no no, I-"

"Maybe it was someone like Futaba?" Akira tried not to show that he was freaking out. "Or maybe it was that maid who always comes to here." Akira was trying not to panic.

"Don't worry." She says quietly. "I'll share." Akira didn't have the time to ask what she meant before she began to kiss him again. He happily reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding his face against hers. He settled for her waist, pressing her torso to his.

She quickly brought tongue to the equation, akin to the last time they were alone together. They battled for domination with their tongues. " **Oh shit.** " Akira thought. Tae was a lot less aggressive than Kawakami when it came to frenching; though Akira liked, no, _loved_ both techniques.

"Mmmmn" Tae moaned into his mouth.

Akira was rock hard. He was entirely sure that she could feel it against her leg. He was made sure of this as she began to lift it up and down in an effort to rub against it. As much as Akira was enjoying it, he decided he wanted to take control of the situation. Without stopping his kissing with Tae, he lowered his hands, placing them under her plump ass. He began to lift her, and Tae understood; as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her over to his bed. As she felt him grip her behind she moaned into his mouth. Akira could feel his erection rub against her crotch.

He dropped her down his bed. They continued only separating so she could take his shirt off. She separated for a second time leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. They both found it pretty hot. After a while staring into each other's eyes Tae pulled her body hugging t-shirt off, leaving her purple lacy bra in full view for Akira to look at.

He started there ogling them. They were much bigger than she let on normally, with her common choice of clothing often being very loose fitting. Tae just smiled as he stared without any care in the world. But, as much as she enjoyed teasing Akira, she was horny. She needed to stimulate some action. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her large tits. Akira was amazed at the sensation. They were firm but soft at the same time. He sat there feeling her tits as she moaned with arousal.

She gently pushed him away, confusing him. He frowned, looking at her with unknowing. She just returns a seductive smile, and without allowing her gaze to waver she reaches behind herself and began to fiddle with the clasp. She undid it. She let the lacy bra fall away, exposing her huge tits to Akira's eyes in all their glory. He began to drool. He wanted to suck them. He quickly dived his head towards her chest and took her right nipple in his mouth.

Tae moaned loudly at the feeling. She was not anticipating his move, and her nipples were very sensitive. He maintained his focus on her breasts, having now switched nipple. He gave it a small bite, which got a good reaction out of Tae. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it like a baby. He groped her right breast which left his left hand free. He knew what he wanted to do with it. He slowly reached down, Tae unaware in her state of minor ecstasy, and slowly undid her tight jeans, giving himself room to put his hand in. He began to rub her slit through her lacy underwear. He could feel the wetness seeping through.

She made a loud gasp. She had no idea he was going to began to touch her down there. She began to moan louder than before. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"Akira! Uuuunn!" She moaned his name and got louder and louder with her moans. Akira got the signal, and began to work even harder.

Tae soon reached her limit, and screamed out loud. Akira was surprised at how loud her orgasm sounded. She sounded almost like a pornstar. Tae fell back onto his bed, panting heavily. She was amazed at how well Akira pleasured her. She knew why this was. She knew the difference between sex with someone you feel something for and someone you don't. This sex was the former. She definitely felt something for Akira.

As she laid there she left Akira sitting there, aroused to the brim. He just stared at her, with pride in his chest. He was pleased he managed to make her good. His attention went to his painfully hard erection. He needed to be relieved. He wanted to fuck her. Tae noticed it also. She wanted him to fuck her.

She stood up and undid Akira's jeans. Thankfully he wasn't wearing any belt so she got them off quickly and she pulled them off alongside his boxers. She was greeted by Akira's above average length that she got a feel of all that time ago, only now she got a full view of it. She liked what she saw. Looked up at Akira and began to lick up and down his long shaft. But now was not the time for blowjobs. She wanted him inside her.

She knew that her juices would be lubricating enough but coated his dick with saliva just to be sure. She climbed back onto his lap and pulled his shirt off, leaving him completely naked. She then pulled her lower clothing off completely, giving Akira his first look at her pussy.

When she saw him staring, she leaned in and purred "Don't worry, you'll be very well acquainted very, very soon" and began to kiss him passionately. She broke it off before long. She got off him and laid down on his bed, spreading her legs slightly so she could rub herself. She could feel how wet she was. Akira realised what was going to happen and his already furious heartbeat got just a bit stronger. "Akira" Tae said, drawing his attention to her face. She spread her legs, giving him an uninterrupted view of her clean shaven pussy. "Fuck me." Akira got the message, and moved into position. He looked her in the eyes, looking to her for confirmation. She nodded. He slid himself in.

He thought Kawakami's blowjob was awesome, but this blew it out of the water. Once he was all the way in, he looked back at Tae's face. She just laid there smiling at him. His instincts kicked in. He began to pull back out, before going back in. This received moans, so he knew he was doing it right. He began to pull out and push back in receiving more moans from Tae.

He continued to thrust in and out of her tight, wet pussy, reaching a speed where he could clearly hear the sound of his balls slapping against her lower ass. He was thrusting relentlessly, no longer thinking about it, just doing, and enjoying the pleasure it brought to mouth of them.

Her moans got louder and louder as he continued gaining speed. She began scream as Akira hammered his dick into her warm cunt. She grabbed his head and pulled him in so that they were passionately kissing as he hammered into her hard. They were both in ecstasy, their moans muffled due to their dancing tongues.

Akira could not hold out for much longer, as it was his first time. Tae was the same, though she was certainly not a virgin.

"Tae, I, I'm.." Akira struggled out.

"Finish inside me!" She responded loudly.

He sped up as they both reached their climaxes. Tae yelled louder than any time before, and Akira groaned louder than ever.

He collapsed into the bed next to her, panting. He had never experienced anything so good. Tae was surprised at how good he was at it, seeing as she was sure he was a virgin. She was correct. Akira thought back over the events that had happened that had led up to this. He soon realised that he came inside Tae without a condom. He sat up.

"Shit! I didn't wear a-"

"I'm on the pill" she casually responded. He calmed down immediately and collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. Tae smiled at him, the man she was now sure she loved.

She kissed him. "Up for round two?"

* * *

 **First lemon I've ever written. Hope you all find it enjoyable. Longest chapter yet, so took longer to write than I had hoped. Reviews are always useful, so please do.**


	8. Food and Coffee

Sae was down on luck. She had rushed out of her house that morning due to the fact that she promised Makoto that she would make breakfast for her, but she had completely forgotten about it. And so, when she woke up that morning and saw the reminder on her phone, she quickly panicked and rushed to get out to get ingredients. She only ever panicked when it came to Makoto. She cared about Makoto more than anyone else, and so didn't want to let her down.

Though in her rush she didn't realize what time it was, and what the weather was going to be like that day. It was EARLY, and it was due to rain. These factors would become significant to events of that day.

She rushed to the nearest convenience store not even sure what exactly she wanted to buy. It was closed. Then the next place. That was also closed. This was taking too long. She was not happy. She was hoping a relaxing day off, something that was not a regular occurrence in Japan. It was not going well so far. Traffic was picking up. Not that it was ever light in a Japanese city unless it was a holiday at 4 am. But it was worse then when she set out. That was a problem.

The next place she could think of was in Yongen-Jaya. She thought about going to Le Blanc. She knew that Akira was getting good at making coffee, and supposed she could get him to make something for her. She smiled at the thought. She always enjoyed watching Akira make coffee, though she would never admit it. But then remembered what she had seen just a few nights before.

She could hear moaning coming from Makoto's room. She thought that she might be hurt at first, but then she realised a second possibility. "No way would she be doing that!" She thought. Nonetheless, she carefully creeped up to her door. Her fears were confirmed as she just heard "mmm, mmmmn, Akira, right there." Sae immediately turned and walked back to bedroom. She was red with embarrassment She needed to get her mind back onto breakfast she decided.

* * *

Akira awoke tired. He sat up and quickly realised what had happened the night before, looked around for Tae. He found a note laying next to him that simply written on it

"Sorry, had to rush off before Sojiro saw me. Maybe we can can this again sometime!

-Tae

P.S. I left a little gift for you. Hope you like them!

With a kiss in the lower right corner.

Akira lazily looked around his room for anything unusual, then looked around his bed. Then he saw something poking out from under his pillow.

As he looked closer he realised that they were purple. Closer inspection indicated that they were lacy. He realised what they were.

Her lingerie.

'Hell yeah' thought Akira as he stared at them, held in the air in front of him.

* * *

She parked her car as close to Le Blanc as possible. She decided that she would check to see if the convenience store was open. It wasn't. For another two hours. She decided to visit Le Blanc. She knew that it wouldn't be open yet, as it was still very early, but she was sure she could convince him to get her something before it opened.

She was confused to find the store seemingly open, as though the lights were off, the sign said 'open' and the door was unlocked. She entered with caution. She was nervous, and feared a break in. "Surely if there was a break in he would've called the police." She thought as she walked into the middle of Le Blanc. She looked around and saw nothing that she deemed suspicious. She began to walk towards Akira's room, hearing no sound.

She crept up the the stairs, and eventually got to the door to Akira's room.

She was not expecting to see him sitting there; naked; holding lacy underwear in his hands. She was even more surprised to see him feeling them, sniffing them. She was also surprised find herself feeling jealousy. 'Whose are those?' she thought, 'Why does he have them? Who gave them to him?' She then realised that she was wishing that those were hers. 'Wait! What am I thinking! That's completely inappropriate! He's younger than Makoto for god's sake!'

She decided to do something to draw his attention, as she was just standing there staring at him.

"Ahem." Akira heard. He freaked out and quickly tucked the underwear under his pillow. He turned his head to see from whom the noise originated. He saw Sae standing there looking at him, looking slightly awkward. He realised that she had almost definitely seen him looking at Tae's panties.

"Ah-Hi Sae, when did you-er, arrive." She looked back at him very red and embarrassed about what she saw him doing.

"I was trying to find somewhere to get some food to make for breakfast, because I promised Makoto I'd make some for her, but I forgot to buy ingredients, and I was in the area and thought I could get some coffee." She replied managing to get her words out clearly, as she was well versed in speaking a situation where she was not comfortable. There was a pause where she decided to examine his state.

He looked oddly tired, as if he had slept very little, he seemed very flustered. Her thoughts went back to the underwear situation, and the blush she had lost in the time between when their conversation had started and when she was examining the situation had returned. She decided that it would probably be best to try and force the memory out of her mind.

"Oh, yes of course I can make you coffee!" Akira stuttered out. "She'll be awake by now, so there's no point in rushing off. I'll text her to tell her where you are."

He completely forgot that he was naked.

* * *

 **Sae enters the fold! Wow that took a long time to write. I was a bit out of energy after writing that first lemon, but due to being busy irl it took much longer than expected. Reviews and potential situation suggestions appreciated.**


	9. Preparations

**Important note at the bottom of this chapter. Please read!**

* * *

The main protagonist of this story once again found himself in a rather unfortunate, very unpredictable, and surprising situation. He was completely naked, tired after having a night of sex with a highly attractive older lady multiple times, and exposed to a different highly attractive woman who had a crush on him, though she was in denial.

This very attractive woman was now in a position where she was staring at a young man, younger than her younger sister, whom was completely naked, whom she had feelings for. More accurately, his rather large, and quite appealing erect penis.

This was a situation that, like many in this story, caused confusion, surprise, embarrassed, but most importantly, lust. Both Akira, our protagonist, and Sae, the very attractive woman, froze, and stood in silence for a moment, taking in the situation they had both found themselves in.

"Oh fuck!" Thought Akira, as he dived back under his covers. "She definitely saw! Oh shit, she's gonna kill me!" Sae stood there, in shock, unsure as to what to do or say. She saw his dick. His long, very much hard dick. She wasn't sure what to do, this certainly was a very unexpected situation. She did know one thing however. She wanted to have it inside her. She really wanted it inside her.

* * *

When Makoto woke up, she was tired. She spent the whole night thinking about Akira, and at this point she was genuinely getting worried. She began to fear that her lack of sleep was going to affect her studies.

Walking around her home she didn't wonder about where Sae was, she was used to not seeing her sister in the morning. Her mind was elsewhere. She had resolved to confess how she felt to Akira, and she had a plan to talk to him later that day.

She didn't normally wear makeup, only on occasion but she felt like she should. The only problem was that she never wore much more than some very simple cosmetics. She needed advice but she knew she couldn't ask Sae for two reasons: 1) Because she wasn't there 2) She would never let her. Ann seemed like a good choice in regards for who to ask, seeing as she was a model. But then there was the problem of actually telling her a reason for wearing a more excess amount of makeup. She was stressing. She felt incredibly nervous. She felt more nervous than any test she had ever had.

She had a plan. Visit Leblanc, ask for some coffee, bring up plans for the day over coffee, convince him to hang out with her for the day, at the end of the day convince him to bring her back to Le Blanc where she would confess. Whenever she ran her plan through her head and got to the end she would end up embarrassed at thoughts of what could happen. Everytime she did she'd had to tell herself how unlikely it actually happening was; not that she was opposed to kissing him.

She looked at the clock, it was still very early. She was planning on going at about mid-day, but was now finding the wait extremely frustrating. She considered contacting Haru or Futaba. "Nah" she thought. She knew that they would ask too many questions, because she doesn't normally contact them unexpectedly, and she acted weird when she was nervous. She decided that it would be best if she just figured it out herself.

Luckily, thanks to the help of online tutorials, she managed to apply some makeup, making herself look even prettier than usual. She had some clothes that she had bought with Ann, chosen especially for this occasion. The key component was a blue loose top with a low neckline, showing off her growing cleavage, and a short (for her) skirt. It made her feel slightly slutty, but she maintained that it was a good idea.

She looked into the mirror, and and knew that what she had to do it. She felt like it had been too long, and she couldn't put it off any longer. She needed him.

She sat on her bed and stared out her window. "And now we wait." She thought.

* * *

Sae stood frozen. She was overcome with lust, and knew what she wanted to do. But she held restraint, and decided she needed to find her way out. "Umm… I think I'll just forget the coffee." She stated quickly before turning and dashing down the stairs. The unfortunate thing was that she forgot she was wearing heels, and tripped on the last step.

She made a small yelp, and this caused Akira to get out of his bed and check to see if she was alright, stopping only to put on some trousers. "Are you alright!?" he called down the stairs. Sae quickly recovered and yelled back that she was fine, and quickly hurried off out of Le Blanc. Akira wanted to go after her but figured that it would be best if he just let her go. He decided to just go back to sleep, and sort things out at a later time, blissfully unaware that that day still had a lot in store for him.

* * *

 **This took forever to write, seeing as I was away for 2 weeks. But I got it done. Things are beginning to pick up now, could see a bit of action in the next chapter.**

 **Question: Would you want to see more chapters, more frequently but have them be in small chunks; Or would you rather less frequent chapters but with more length and content? Review your answer, it would be much appreciated.**


	10. Date?

**Please read the note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Akira's plan for that day; play video games, workout, play video games. He didn't have to look after Morgana until the next week, as he took turns with other phantom thieves in regards to who was going to look after him. He was content with this plan, and didn't expect for it to be interrupted.

However, these plans were destroyed when Makoto arrived. She was confident that he would be available as she felt like she knew his schedule fairly well. She was nervous as she walked towards the train station that would have her train to Yongen-Jaya. The noise of people commuting around the city filled her ears as she tried to keep her nerves calm.

She knew that things would go well, hopeful that he would feel the same. She knew that if she didn't do anything then his attention could be stolen by another girl. There was Ann had her extremely sexy features, Futaba with her cute face, and surprisingly long legs, and Haru, who was a jack of all trades. Her confidence began to slump as she thought about all the attractive girls he knew, and she that there was probably others that she didn't know about. Hell, she even thought of her own sister as competition in regards to Akira, she wasn't afraid to admit that her sister was highly attractive, with alluring eyes and a very ample bust.

She felt confident in her tits, she knew that they were above average, and closer to Ann's in size then they used to be, though Ann's could definitely be described as colossal nowadays, with her receiving an extra spurt of growth in that area.

As she sat on her train going towards her destination she began to regulate her breathing, managing to relax more. She knew what she had to do, and she the confidence to do it. She couldn't back down now, even if she wanted to.

Walking through the streets of Yongen-Jaya her nerves began to spark up. She mulled around the area for a while thinking things through. "It's 1pm, is that too early? Maybe I should wait a while longer. What if he rejects my offer? What if I'm too persistent? Maybe he'll think I'm being too needy".

Of course this behaviour was highly irregular of Makoto. She never had this level worry. In the past she had felt anxiety and worry, but at those times it felt different in a bad way. Eventually after milling around for ten minutes she decided that it would be best if she just pulled her metaphorical socks up and do it.

As she neared Le Blanc she remembered about Sojiro. She knew that her presence in such a way would raise his suspicions in a way that she did not find appealing. "Okay" she thought, as she stepped before the entrance to Le Blanc "act natural".

The wiff of coffee hit her in the face as she entered; though it was a familiar sensation, as she walked through the same door many times in the time that she had known Akira. It felt comforting back then, and it felt comforting to that very day, but remained the harsh worry over what was/wasn't about to happen.

"Good afternoon, Sojiro" Makoto said politely to the owner of Le Blanc, before he had an opportunity to say anything to her, "is Akira in here?"

Sojiro was a bit surprised at how quickly she asked. He was used to standard small talk from Makoto, but the quick greeting and question was irregular to him. "Err, I think so, just head on up"

"Thank you" was she responded with as she turned and walked towards the stairs that led up to his room.

"Hmm, something seems a bit off about her" he thought to himself as prepared the careful blending of his patron's coffee. He decided to store the thought for future reflection, as he needed to focus on his "art".

Akira was deep in focus. He had recently received a copy of Final Fantasy VI for his Super Famicom, and was engrossed in his quest.

"Hey Akira" he hears to his right, surprising him, and ripping him out of his game. He looked up at Makoto and was about to ask her what she was doing there before he realised what she was wearing.

"Holy shit" he thought. "She looks fucking hot!" He had never seen her in such a revealing top, with a lot of cleavage exposed (considering that it was Makoto), and quite a short skirt that, from his position on the floor, allowed him to almost see all the way up it.

It looked like she was even wearing makeup. He found this very weird for her.

"Uh, hey, what are you doing here?" stuttered Akira, in his back foot as he was pretty shocked at what was happening.

Although she was nervous, she was expecting this question. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go a date today?"

She asked cutely. Akira found the way she was talking a bit weird, and he wasn't exactly sure what she meant when she said she wanted a "date", but mostly he was surprised she was talking to him after days of being slightly ignored. "As long as you don't have other arrangements for today, of course." She added.

Akira had planned to spend the day alone, still slightly tired from his "night of fun" and his encounter with Makoto's sister. But hanging out with Makoto created an opportunity to help recover their peculiar relationship. He was also rather interested in the outfit she was wearing. It was a really rare sight to see. And a sight he liked to see.

"Ah, no, I don't." He replied standing up. Makoto just stood there smiling at him. "I'll just get changed." Makoto nodded, but didn't move.

"Could you give me a bit of privacy?" Akira asked, slightly confused. Makoto was not acting like Makoto. It seemed that she then snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes, of course." She then turned around and walked down the stairs.

Akira followed her walking down the stairs and as he turned to grab some suitable clothes he thought, "Today's gonna be interesting."

* * *

 **Okay so I took the feedback from the last chapter and the general consensus was make them longer, doesn't matter about the time in between. So from this chapter forward I'm gonna aim for at least 2000 words per chapter, as I normally aim for 1000 words.**

 **New Question:** **Would you prefer more sex scenes, or more plot? I originally made this story because I noticed that there wasn't really any proper lemon stories for persona 5, so I decided to take it upon myself to make one. But I would love to learn what you guys want, considering it was always supposed to be sex first story second but I think I've slightly lost my way.**

 **I'm also considering making another series similar to this one based of other gaming/anime franchises (ie Zelda, pokemon, one piece, or just another persona game). I think I could make "... And his girls" a running series.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story in the past, it's what keeps me going.**


	11. Shibuya Subway

It wasn't long until they were outside and walking towards the train station of Yongen-Jaya. Akira quickly found out that Makoto had plans for what they were to do once they were on what seemed very much like a date, though neither of them had said so. Once they walked out of Le Blanc they began to talk and Makoto mentioned wanting to visit the fair that was taking place in Inokashira park.

He noticed that Makoto was acting… bubbly. He couldn't think of any way to really describe it. She wasn't acting the standard 'Makoto' way. She was smiling and talking cheerily, but in a way that was not normal of her. Akira was not used to this kind of behaviour, but he decided he shouldn't question it. He was just glad that she was talking to him and not ignoring him.

But he didn't know that Makoto was kinda freaking out. Only now did the gravity of the situation sink in. She was on a date with Akira. The man who changed her life. If it wasn't for him, she would still be struggling under the pressure from her sister. The man she loved, whom made her feel like no other had. And now it was the day she was going to confess her feelings to him. She felt like the situation was straight out of one of the novels Eiko would read.

"Makoto, are you coming?" Makoto realised that she had come to a stand still whilst deep in thought. Makoto quickly went bright red, and responded "Ah, yes, sorry!"

Akira just smiled as she quickly caught up to him. Makoto couldn't help but be calmed by his smile. He was an expert at making her feel calm, and even safe. "Is anything wrong?" He pried carefully.

"Oh no, I just got a bit caught up in thought, that all." Akira just nodded as they continued into the train station. "Well, I think we should try to have a chill day today; I mean, I was planning to just sit around today, so I'm really up for anything." His words really reassured her. "So you're happy with going to Inokashira park? I mean we can do something else first if you want to." She said hoping that she wasn't being too forceful.

"Well I haven't had anything to eat all day, so if it's okay with you could we go to the diner." Makoto then realised that she was quite hungry seeing as she had spent the morning worrying about how the date was going to go. "That's okay with me! I haven't eaten today either." She said with a renewed smile. Akira was slightly surprised, he thought that she would've made sure she ate something. "Yep, something is definitely up with her" thought Akira as he said with a smile "I suppose Shibuya diner it is".

It was not as simple as that, however. There was the small task of riding the train. This did not cross Akira's mind as an issue. Why would it? Well, he forgot how busy it could be on the weekends: and so when they got onto the train they realised that it was incredibly busy, likely due to the fair that was on. In order to get Inokashira park people had to go through shibuya which was normally busy anyway. So when they got on the train they were quickly pushed into VERY close quarters. Due to how they ended up standing the fronts of their bodies were an inch apart, with Makoto's eyes not quite level with Akira's as she was wearing small heels. She averted her eyes to nowhere in particular as she felt uncomfortable with their proximity.

Akira was in a difficult moral crossroad. Due to how they stood he could see directly down Makoto's top, and gave him an excellent view of her robust cleavage. The view was hypnotic, but it filled him with guilt. He felt like looking was disrespectful to Makoto, but it was just too tempting. The seductive view was definitely having an affect on him, and he felt hotter than he would otherwise.

Makoto was very much aware that Akira could see down her top. Normally she would be very upset if a guy tried to look down her shirt, but Akira was not just any guy. The whole reason she wore the outfit was to 'charm' him. Him wanting to look was the point, though that didn't make it any less embarrassing. She felt even more embarrassed at the fact that she could smell his pleasant scent. It made her feel more horny than she'd like to admit. It wasn't long before she could feel something hard press against her stomach. Makoto was unsure but she was fairly sure that what was pressing against her was Akira's dick. She got extremely red from the feeling of it. The thought of it only existed insider her more erotic dreams. She could tell that he was rock fucking hard, and was probably uncomfortable for him.

The difficult train journey eventually reached its end and they managed to get off the humid train car and into the train station. Both Akira and Makoto felt slightly awkward after the ordeal on the train. Akira was now out into the station with a large hard on uncomfortably contained inside his trousers, and with no way to hide it. He stealthily adjusted it and continued on his way; but he was still very sure that she felt it pressing against her.

Makoto was almost as uncomfortable feeling quite aroused at the feeling of Akira being pressed against her still fresh in her mind. There was some very awkward silence between them. She realised that she should say something.

"Wow train was pretty crowded!" She said trying to bring back the happy air that had preceded the train journey. Akira just smiled and said "I suppose it would be, it's normally quite busy on the weekend, and I reckon the foot traffic to the fair would contribute."

Makoto managed to bring back the date from the extreme awkwardness that was the train to Shibuya. Not long after arriving Shibuya they reached Central Street and eventually the Diner.

Everything was going smoothly once they had arrived. Akira was thankful that Makoto began to act a bit more normal, rather than her slightly off earlier behaviour. They talked normally, as they would any other time they hung out. He took this time to really examine her appearance. He had never seen her wear anything like what she wearing. It was revealing, and kinda sexy.

This was a far cry from the usually conservatively dressed Makoto that Akira was used to. But he liked it. The outfit alongside the red lipstick was not typical of her; but it was certainly a sight to behold.

He saw something especially surprising when he just so happened to drop his fork onto the floor. No big deal, he would just reach down and fetch it, simple as. But it had fallen too far to just reach down and grab, he was going to have to go under the table. Not that important, Akira thought as he excused himself from the conversation to retrieve the fork. The significant part came from what he was able to see when he was down there.

Remember, Makoto was wearing a short skirt, and so when he went under the table he unintentionally got a good look up it, and he was fairly enamored with what he saw. Makoto was wearing lacy underwear, the last thing he could imagine her wearing. But he also noticed the state of her underwear. _Shopping wet._ He could tell even with the poor visibility. His dick which had calmed down was now incredibly erect. She was really hot. Really fucking hot.

He needed to sort it out. Quickly. He decided that having a quick wank in the toilets would be the best course of action. When he got back up he quickly excused himself. Makoto was, as mentioned, soaked and so she soon followed suit. Akira decided that the disabled toilets would allow for the most privacy, he could pretty much be as loud as he wanted. He was quick to get his dick out and start jacking. The thing is he forgot to lock the door.

Makoto, ready to quickly achieve some satisfaction, also thought that the disabled toilet would be the best choice. She didn't see Akira go in there, and the door was not locked. She rushed in and immediately slammed the door behind her, her hand rushing into her skirt. She then realised that Akira was sitting on the toilet stroking his cock.

"It's fucking huge!" Makoto thought in her state of sexual confusion. Akira caught her eyes, and she decided that it was now or never. She walked over to him seeing the growing confusion on his flushed mid-wank face. She hopped on his lap, her pussy pressing against his throbbing cock. She pressed her mouth against his and began passionately kiss him. He kissed back. Her tongue quickly found his and they began to dance together, exchanging their saliva.

Makoto began to grind her hips against his, his cock grinding against her crotch. Akira felt like he was in heaven. This was completely different from when he was with Tae, more similar to his time getting it on with his teacher. It was completely guttural and exciting, but more so than with Kawakami. He reckoned it was because he was already mid wank when they started.

He eventually moved his hands to Makoto's plump ass, beginning to grope it. This made Makoto moan into his mouth. After that reaction he decided to be a bit more rough, pulling her body harder into his, his hands sliding under her skirt and grabbing at her bare ass.

Akira's actions along with the sliding of her wet pussy against Akira's member had sent her over the limit and she could feel what would become the strongest orgasm of her life a that point. She began to moan hard into his mouth, and rubbed herself against him faster. This helped send both over the line, and they both came with each others mouths muffling their cries.

The inside of Makoto's skirt was lathered in Akira's sperm, and his crotch was wet with her juices. They both sat still panting for a while both calming back down. Even though he just had an intense orgasm, he couldn't help but find the sight of their mixed saliva dribbling out of Makoto's red face incredibly arousing. Soon he decided that something had to be said so just panted out "Wow."

Makoto responded with a weak "I know." Before wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest, where his heart was still beating strong.

They soon cleaned themselves up and got out of the toilet into the relatively quiet restaurant. The money was paid upfront, so they could leave any time. "We should probably talk." Makoto said quietly, still a bit high after her orgasm, but now anxious after what they did together set in. Akira agreed, "Yeah, we should," Akira paused for a second. "do you want talk here, or should we head to Inokashira park and talk there?" Makoto decided that Inokashira park was the better option.

They were quiet on the way there, Makoto keeping her distance as best she could, as the train was quieter then. When they got there, they avoided the fairground and went to a much quieter secluded area near the fishing pond, which was empty because of the aforementioned fair.

They sat down next to each other.

* * *

 **Okay this took me waaaaaay too long to write, and I definitely didn't forget to upload it for a whole week after finishing it. I hope the contents of this chapter will tide you all over until the chapter which should hopefully take a lot less time to do. Thanks for reading, and even more so to everyone who has given me reviews so far, they really help keep me going, and your opinions are crucial in helping me crracr a better story.**


	12. All just fun and games

They looked out across the fishing lake, with them sitting on the grass. Akira piped up "That was pretty intense, wasn't it." Makoto immediately reddened to almost max embarrassment. Though she was embarrassed, she was pretty happy, and horny, after what had happened. She had always been a good girl, and what happened in the diner was the most sexually intense experience she had ever experienced. The way that there was an explosion of months of sexual tension, in such a public space made her arousal levels explode.

She was surprised at how blunt he was, and so she figured it would be best to put everything out there, "I know, I've never done anything like… That, before..." Akira smiled at how the normally stoic and composed Makoto was now meek and embarrassed, but not in a shameful way, but in a good way. He found it incredibly cute.

At the same time he felt guilt. He had kissed 4 different girls in the matter of less than three weeks, and had oral and straight up sex with two. He was not an idiot. He knew that getting mixed up with too many girls was a bad move. It would be a foul mistake.

He felt like he had to choose, but the question was, which girl would he choose? He couldn't have multiple girlfriends, could he? His train of thought was cut off when Makoto continued "... And I think I enjoyed it.." She continued to get even redder.

Akira's smile disappeared and was placed by a look of surprise. He was shocked by bold Makoto was being. She was normally VERY conservative, however today she was being incredibly risqué: with the outfit, the closeness and the insanely sexy make out session. It was all very new for him. He had experienced the mature and seductive nature of Tae, the sexual desperation of Kawakami, and the cute embarrassment of Futaba, and now he was experiencing the lusty desire of Makoto.

Makoto's heart was beating a thousand times per minute, and was incredibly nervous but also horny. She felt shame at her extreme desire for Akira's dick, but the shame was overtaken by her intense lust. She was tired of being the sensible, hardworking, and admirable student council president. She wanted to let loose, and this was her golden opportunity.

She quickly reached towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Akira reciprocated, as his mentality was that it was best to just go with the flow in situations like these. (Maybe not the best strategy)

The kiss quickly became more heated, with Akira's arms wrapping around her torso. Their tongues quickly got involved as they began to become engrossed in their public make-out session. Makoto loved the sensation of frenching the fuck out of Akira. It was so raw and passionate, and so unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

This didn't last as long as Makoto would've perhaps hoped, as Akira realised that making out with Makoto in the middle of park might not be the best idea. He pulled away, seeing a slightly disappointed look on Makoto's face.

"Maybe we should go and check out the fair now, I mean, it's exactly what we came here to do." This pulled Makoto back into reality, as she realised that things could easily get out of hand, which would not be good seeing as they were in a public place, where anyone could spot them. "Oh yeah, we probably should" she said less excited than earlier. She stood up and regained her composure.

They began to stroll towards the area where the fair was taking place, and Makoto considered holding Akira's hand, but despite all they had done, PDA was completely out of the picture.

When they arrived they were overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people attending the carnival. They had to pay a small admission fee, and once they were inside, Akira was overwhelmed with the sheer size of the event. Not coming from the city, the number of people and the atmosphere of carnival was foreign to him. Makoto was fairly nonplussed as well, as with her sister never being around and her parents being deceased, she never got the opportunity to go until now.

They were unsure what to do when faced with the overwhelming number of choices, but eventually decided to find something to eat, seeing as their trip to the diner had been cut short. They eventually found a bench near the area where many of the food trucks were. They decided on some "American style hot dogs", due to how rare they were in Japan. Akira couldn't help but notice how hot it was to see Makoto eat that hot dog. The visual of seeing her insert it into her mouth conjured up ideas in his mind that were certainly inappropriate. It didn't help his overactive mind when he heard her moan in enjoyment. "This food is really tasty!" She commented happily.

"Y-yeah… it's nice.." He responded trying to shake the suggestive thoughts from the forefront of his imagination. Makoto didn't seem to notice a thing and by the time they had finished they were no longer hungry; but Akira was slightly harder than he had been previously.

They continued around the fair, playing games, one of which they found particularly interesting. The game was simple. Throw three darts at the board, and if you hit the 20, 19, and 18 all perfectly you got a large plushie of the winner's choice. Makoto had her attempt and failed miserably. She had multiple tries but eventually conceded that she could do it. After seeing her so disheartened, Akira decided it was up to him to win the giant plushie she wanted, one of a huge teddy bear. He stepped up to the plate.

Determination appeared on his face. He focused as hard as possible. All thoughts left his mind, there was only him, and the dart board. He threw one, then two, then three. A perfect set.

The bear was his. "Woah, you're seriously good at that! I didn't know you played darts!" Makoto said filled shock and joy as she was handed the bear that she so desperately wanted. Akira calmly replied, "I used to play a little". He didn't, but that's what proficiency 5 will get a man.

'Makoto seems almost like a different person' Akira thought to himself. He wasn't complaining, but she seemed more playful, and certainly more sexual than usual. 'I'm in for a long day, aren't I?'

 **Man, that took a while. My laptop died so I had type this entire thing out on my phone, which is difficult when you suck at typing on a phone. Oh well, I got it done, that's what maters! Anyway, this had to be shorter than my last chapter for the above reason, so I hope no one's disappointed.**


	13. Getting real on the Ferris wheel

The view from the Ferris wheel was beautiful. It showed the sprawling urban jungle of the city, with towers of bricks rising up. He had never seen such a marvelous view in his whole life. Well… maybe except the view up Makoto's very, VERY, short skirts.

The sexual tension in the small compartment was, to put it simply, extreme. Both teenagers were highly nervous, and aroused to say the least.

I mean, what are you supposed to say in that sort of situation? He definitely didn't know the answer to that question. So he decided to just stay quiet.

Makoto wasn't faring much better. Her bold plan seemed to be working well, but she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't very comfortable. Of course, it made plenty of sense; she had spent most of that day forcing herself upon him, with no forewarning. "He might not even be into me!" She thought to herself.

But she didn't want to think about it. He was reciprocating her actions, and that seemed to be a good sign in her eyes. The Ferris wheel ride was an excellent idea. It got him alone somewhere where they could be private, without the fear of being caught in the middle of something they wouldn't want anyone to see.

The question was who was going to pipe up first.

Their relationship couldn't really continue without a proper discussion. With all the things that had happened that day they couldn't ignore their true desires. But Joker had a bigger problem. There were a number of other girls: Futaba, Tae, Kawakami to name a few. How would it affect those relationships. Of course, he wanted Makoto, she was smart, beautiful and determined, very positive traits; but the same could be said for his other friends (Hifumi springing to his mind), he wasn't sure if he could truly pick one other the others.

But would it be fair on Makoto, hell, any of them if he attempted to pursue relationships with all of them? No. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' he thought to himself as he absently stared into the setting sun. 'She's been acting so weirdly today, this isn't the Makoto I know' He decided that it would be best to start with that.

Then it all came to a shuddering stop. Literally.

"Due to technical difficulties we must temporarily pause operations. We thank you for your patience."

'I guess I'm gonna have to face the music, if we're gonna be here for a while.'

But it was Makoto who would pipe up first.

"I guess we're gonna be here a while." She said with a small sigh. "Yeah" He replied.

'My thoughts exactly' He thought to himself.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Sure." She responded slightly confused, albeit nervous as to what he was gonna ask her. 'Maybe he will ask me out!' she thought her heart reacting furiously.

"What's up with you today?" Needless to say this was not the question that she thought he was gonna ask.

"W-what do you mean? I'm the same as always." she replied unconvincingly.

"You've been acting strange, and I don't know why." He stated confidently, asserting his opinion. "You're normally so composed and mature, but today you've been acting really strange. And what's with the outfit, you never dress like that. This whole day you've been acting like a different person. I want the old Makoto back, not this bizarre imitation."

Makoto sat in shock: she had never heard him say so much at once. She immediately realised that she had made a mistake in wearing the outfit and all the make-up.

"I-I didn't realise you felt that way" she said shyer than usual.

"Yeah, well, I suppose I should've told you earlier, rather than just ignoring the issue all together."

"I'm really sorry for ruining today, I just wanted to seem more... attractive to you, like Ann." He would've been surprised, but instead just quietly nodded his head.

"It's fine, but just, don't pretend to be something you're not. I like you just the way you are." He said softly.

Her eyes widened. She realised then that she might just love that boy. She'd always struggled to meet expectations set by her peers since her parents died. But here he was, telling her that she didn't need to change.

She started crying. Joker panicked. He moved over across the compartment and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He queried with worry.

She didn't respond. Instead she turned her head and pressed her lips to his.

This wasn't like the furious, fevered kisses they'd shared earlier. This one was slow, passionate and as much full of love as Makoto could muster.

Joker responded in full force, allowing himself to get lost in the deep kiss. He could feel the tears on her face as he wrapped her deeper in his embrace.

Eventually, tongue got involved and what was once a simple kiss quickly turned into something more. Makoto wrapped her hands around his head, tightening their hug on the small, uncomfortable bench.

It didn't take much longer for Joker's hand to slowly creep downward towards her ass, typically hidden under her conservative clothing.

She moaned slightly at his touch, his groping slowly becoming a more familiar sensation.

It was surprisingly fleshy and allowed Joker to really get a hold of it. 'She's just full of surprises' he thought as he continued their passionate making out. Their tongues continued to battle back and forth in a gentle war for dominance. Joker wasn't used to kissing so much for so long, but he was definitely becoming a fan.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing heavily, their faces flushed and slightly sweaty. Joker's hands moved back up to her waist as he pulled her close in a relatively heartfelt embrace in such an erotic situation.

Makoto's heart was beating a million miles a minute as she held close to her fellow phantom thief. This was all very, very new to her, and the feeling of Joker's erection pressing into her was intimidating but arousing. If you'd told her a few months ago that she would be doing such a thing with a boy then she'd have never for a second believed you. And yet, here she was, panting and sweating, with a boy she liked a lot, maybe even loved.

She realised why she was so excited. She'd never done something so impulsive, so inappropriate, so scandalous. If her sister had heard about what she was doing with Joker in such a public place, she'd tear her head off. But being scandalous felt much better than the young woman had expected. It felt very appropriate with her awakening to her persona, and embracing the spirit of rebellion within her heart. And this was her rebelling. Makoto was doing what she wanted, not caring about the potential consequences, or what people might think if they found out. She wanted to go further. She wanted to break the limits that her conservative upbringing had forced upon her. She wanted to feel him inside her. It couldn't be anyone other than him.

He was special to her. She'd never felt as close to any boy as she did to Joker. If it wasn't for him, she'd never have broken out of her shell. It would be unlikely that Makoto would've experienced any of the more fun aspects of teenage life. Instead she would've wasted her time studying and studying and studying some more. Thanks to Joker, she could experience what it was like to love another person and help those getting crushed under the weight of a corrupt society. A corruption that she was long folly to.

Joker had a lot of girls that he'd been seemingly juggling at the time. Between simple kisses and full on sex, it was a huge mix of emotions and changing relationship dynamics that were all changing and evolving at a rapid pace. But when he was sitting there, Makoto straddling his lap, with his rock hard throbbed pressing into her deceptively curvy body, her beautiful face buried into his shoulder, and her spit in his mouth, all the other girls skipped his mind; and he could only think of her. Her, and the affection he felt for her. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he certainly had special feelings reserved for her. But the same could be said for others he knew…

It was complicated. But the others weren't important at the moment. Makoto was what was important. Somehow, she always helped to keep his head screwed on straight when things got rough. When everyone else was panicking, she kept level headed and gave him advice when he most needed it. He was really excited, but

As touching as the moment was for the both of them, there were matters at hand. Namely, the frozen Ferris wheel, lazing in the evening breeze. Neither one of the teenagers knew what to say. They shot their stares into each other's eyes, Makoto still straddled on Joker's lap. They shared their warmth with their close contact, feeling safe suspended above the park, giving the youths a view that many would pay to see.

But they didn't care. In that moment they only cared about each other. Although Joker had a bigger concern. He was rock hard, with his heart beating a million miles an hour, and there were no signs of it stopping.

'What to do now' thought Joker. He was hot and bothered, and Makoto felt the same.

So he kissed her, and she kissed back. And as was standard, they began to get more and more passionate in the small compartment where no one else could see them. She quickly grabbed his cock through his trousers. She wasn't used to hard it was. She'd never have guessed exactly how it'd feel from her 'scientific research'. It made her excited. She realised then that she didn't know what would feel good for Joker. She could feel it straining against his jeans, struggling to escape it's denim cell.

Their tongues duelled against each other, wrapping and wrestling in between their lips. They quickly became engrossed with each other and lost track of time and surroundings.

But alas, the world goes on, and their overlong trip on the Ferris wheel soon began to reach its conclusion. Not that either of the young lovers acknowledged it.

Their passionate moment came to an end as an awkward carnie grabbed their attention and got them off the ride. Anyone who paid attention would easily realise exactly what they had been getting up to in the privacy of the gondola.

After willing the leftover drool from her chin, Makoto looked at Joker, smiled and said, "So, back to yours?" He liked that idea.

* * *

 **Ngl, this took much longer than I intended. Spent too much time playing smash unfortunately, but I hope people will still enjoy. Not much sex, plenty of story so I do apologize if that's not your thing, but next chapter will have less chatting more fucking. Enjoy!**


End file.
